Midnight Synergy Wiki
Welcome to the Midnight Synergy Wiki! Featured article Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots is the third game in the Wonderland Adventures series. It was released on October 24, 2013. About this site Midnight Synergy Wiki has most of the information that any Wonderland fan, Intensity XS fan, Frazzled fan, and Colony fan can get! You can get info on some of Midnight Synergy's earlier and prototype games, read about the characters and enemies of the Wonderland game series, the spacecrafts from Intensity XS series and get some help on levels of Wonderland series and Frazzled. Midnight Synergy Wiki has it all! To download the demos or full versions of their games, please go to their website. Wonderland Wonderland breaks the mould for action/puzzle games, combining state-of-the-art 3D visuals with compelling gameplay. Guide our heroes through eighty-five (!) diverse levels as they discover hidden secrets, engage quirky adversaries, and solve a wide array of cleverly designed puzzles. With its colourful 3D graphics, comical sound effects, fully interactive environments, and an original soundtrack by Purple Motion, Wonderland is sure to be one of the most creative games you will play this year. Return to Wonderland The Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition is everything a Wonderland fan could want, and more. Crammed full of new features and with access to thousands (!) of free levels, this game is sure to keep you entertained for months, if not years, to come. Bored with plain old Boxes? Then use Reflectors and Prisms to deflect fireballs, control rolling Boulders to solve intricate puzzles, and place explosive Powder Kegs for a real blast. Bounce on Trampolines, take a ride on a floating platform, operate box-generating machines and monster warp gates, and much more. Return to the adventure with Stinky, Loof, Qookie, Peegue, and a huge supporting cast of Wonderlanders. Flying Saucers and their giant Motherships, spooky Ghosts that travel through solid objects, strange Shadow Stinkers that mimic your every step, and enigmatic Rainbow Spirits surrounded in mystery. Discover and travel through new worlds, from Qookie's mountain cottage to the streets of Wondertown, from a spooky Forest to the blazing Fire World, from a Haunted Castle to the Edge of Space and Time! Return to Wonderland has so many fresh ideas, every level offers new puzzles, new adventure, and new excitment. The Platinum Edition comes with 20 Tutorial levels and three completed adventures with a total of 156 levels. You also get access to the Wonderland Level Exchange, where you can download thousands (!) of free user-made levels, ranging from kids and beginner levels to wild and imaginative action/puzzle challenges. And if that is not enough, the Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition comes with its own level editor. Design your own puzzles, share and discuss your creations in our online community, and download new custom levels from the internet every day. You might just never need another game! With tons of levels and features, an editor for near-unlimited replay value, and even secret features that can be unlocked over time, the Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition has everything a Wonderland fan could hope for... and more. So what are you waiting for? Get the full version today and return to the uniquely enjoyable game experience that has made Wonderland a favourite around the globe! Wonderland Secret Worlds The unique mix of puzzle solving and arcade/action is back in Wonderland Secret Worlds. A magical storm has blown into Wonderland and swept away the little Stinkers. It is up to you to rescue them. Control Wonderland's four heroes - Stinky, Loof, Qookie, and Peegue - through over a hundred new levels in the diverse worlds of Wonderland. With exciting new features and the same compelling gameplay of previous games, Wonderland Secret Worlds re-introduces you to a world of adventure, mystery, and fun! Wonderland Adventures Wonderland Adventures returns you to the magical world of Wonderland for an all-new puzzle adventure. Once again, the safety of Wonderland is threatened, and it is up to you to save the day. Featuring entirely re-designed gameplay mechanics, puzzle elements, 3D visuals, and more. This is Wonderland like you've never seen before. Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island is the exciting sequel to the award-winning Wonderland Adventures. Once again, the magical world of Wonderland is in danger. Travel to the mysterious Fire Island and unravel an ancient mystery in order to save the day. Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots is the sixth game in the Wonderland game series. Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots should be taking you to new places within Wonderland Academy of Magic, but it will also let you explore new worlds filled with their own mysteries, puzzles, and strange-if familiar-inhabitants. You will travel deep into the wasteland of the planet Barren, be mystified by the enigmatic world of Uo and of course pay a visit to the homeworld of the shocking and nefarious Z-Bots. The game will also be a chock-full of brand new gameplay elements and creatures. Will you unlock the inner workings of the Z-Bot transportation mechanisms? Will you survive the dangerous traps from the Lurkers? And will you master Indigo Power, and the last remaining Rainbow Magic? Other games Midnight Synergy doesn't just offer Wonderland games, they offer a selection of different games like: Intensity XS, Intensity XS: Recharge, Frazzled, Colony, When Clones Attack and many more!